A Gift Only For You
by MVFBattleEevee
Summary: {Valentine's Day fic} - Bedsmith gives Dreambert a gift for Valentine's Day. [Rated K ]


**Surprise birch tree. Thought you'd seen the last of me?**

**Happy Valentine's Day! (I will admit I finished this late at 12:32 A.M. because I was really busy studying for a Chemistry test for the past few days.)**

**Anyway, I made a little one-shot for my new OTP so enjoy!**

* * *

A Gift Only for You

Today was defiantly going to be a unique day for the Pi'illo Kingdom. It was a day where a new holiday had sprung itself on top of the entire pi'illo population without so much as a warning.

Valentine's Day.

A large mass of them crowded in front of the large red and white banner that had been hung-up overnight right under their noses. It spoke in all caps 'HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY'.

They floated under it in awe, whispering among each other. Prince Dreambert was staring at it with a mixed look of shock and disgust, the dark thoughts from within his mind were caused by the fact that the blitz staff had put it up without his or any other pi'illo folk's knowledge. It made him worry as if they were going to take his homeland away from him.

Not a very good thought.

Broque came by and noticed the mass, he rushed over to the prince in worry.

"Dear Prince Dreambert! Are you alright?!" clearly he was worried, he probably hadn't noticed the sign.

Dreambert pointed up at the banner, "That."

Broque, "Oh, that. It's the Valentine's Day banner, of course."

Dreambert turned his head towards him, "What?"

"It's Valentine's Day of course, didn't you check your calendar today?"

"What's a Valentine's Day?"

A silence came over the yellow-bricked man.

"Don't you know, well I guess you wouldn't, but Valentine's Day is a national holiday that comes once per year. It's a day that is solely for love."

The look on Dreambert's face diminished a bit, trying to process the new information. This mean two things for him, a new holiday to add to the pi'illo kingdom's list of new things to celebrate and the thought of what the effects might be.

"Could you please explain the holiday to everyone else?" he finally said. "I need to work indoors today."

Broque nodded, "Of course, I'll get right on it."

The prince headed straight inside of Pi'illo Castle while Broque got all of the pi'illos attention, he made a straight course towards his room.

Dreambert made sure that no one would bother him while he worked at his desk. Nothing special really went on while he was working, much of it was paperwork about the island or information about the world today.

He picked up a new folder that had appeared on his desk this morning labeled 'Star Spirits'. It seemed to look like an interesting topic.

Dreambert opened it and started to read, it was actually mostly about folklore and rare sightings of them, there was even a few tidbits about a specific star spirit classified as Geno.

He continued reading until a blue pi'illo and Eldream came into the room.

"Your highness?" the blue one spoke.

Dreambert looked over the folder before setting it down. "Yes? How may I help you?"

"The other pi'illos have finally learned of what Valentines Day is and are starting to get into the spirit of it." he reported. "Everyone by now should know what today is supposed to be all about."

Dreambert sighed, "Good, anything else?"

Eldream spoke, "The pi'illos have actually gotten really excited about today, so excited that they've even agreed to ask about a party."

Dreambert put his hands together in thought, clearly he didn't mind.

"Sure," he started. "You can tell them that they can host it in the main hall of the castle and put up as many decorations as they want."

"Yes sir." he bowed and the two of them floated out of his room.

He went back to reading, apparently it went into another one of Mario's adventures but it mainly highlighted the parts about Star Road, Star Pieces, and Geno himself.

Dreambert finished that document and went to the next one labeled 'Bean Bean Kingdom'.

Meanwhile, outside of the castle, Bedsmith was in the middle of negotiating business between him and a random tourist.

"Are you sure the bed's going to be soft when it arrives?" the guy asked suspiciously, playing the role of the tough customer.

Bedsmith grumbled, "For the final time, yes, Bedsmith assures you that the bed will have a two hundred percent guarantee of being soft when it arrives."

"Okay, but what about the hardwood? Won't it stain upon travel?"

The bed maker clutched his pencil in one hand and his notepad with the other, the nerve of the buyer!

"No, Bedsmith wraps the bed up tightly before it gets shipped. It is impossible for it to be stained."

The tourist gave him a long hard look, "Well okay, if you say so."

Bedsmith wrote down some more order information on the notepad, "Glad to do business with you. Your order will come shortly in the mail."

"Thanks man," he then left westward.

Bedsmith closed the notepad and huffed, people these days. Back then, no one would have questioned Bedsmith about a bed, everyone just wanted something comfortable to sleep on.

He then brought a smile up onto his face, remembering what day it was supposed to be. A crowd of pi'illos had came over to his house earlier to explain to him about this new holiday called Valentine's Day. They left before saying that there would be a party at the castle later in the day.

Bedsmith was excited, a day that could be especially for him! Today was the day that he was going to win over the prince's heart.

He did a silent chant before heading into Wakeport.

Everything was colored blood red at the Tourist center, in fact it was crowded as heck. Tourists and pi'illos alike entered and exited the stores with full bags of valentines from within each hand.

Bedsmith quickly charged into the crowd. Nothing was going to stop him today!

He floated in and out of every shop trying to look for the perfect valentine. Price did not matter, as long as the said valentine could show Dreambert how much he truly loved for him. However, lady luck was not on his side this time for this battle, for there were no special valentines to give him.

Bedsmith exited the bustling crowd, defeated. He sat down on the end of the sidewalk and stared at the street across from him.

"Mr. Bedsmith?" a light tap on the shoulder made him turn around. It was one of the pi'illo masters.

"Good morning, sir." he replied glumly.

"What's wrong?" the white-clad pi'illo asked.

Bedsmith sighed, "Bedsmith can't find the perfect valentine for his special someone."

The pi'illo master raised an eyebrow, "I think I might be able to help you there, sir. We pi'illo masters have a special thing in Sacred Sumnom Woods that just might help you."

Bedsmith jumped up and clasped the pi'illo master's hands. "REALLY?!"

He sweated, "Um, yeah, just promise me you will not speak a word of this to anyone?"

"It's a deal." Bedsmith said in a quiet voice and let go of his hands.

The pi'illo master nodded, "Right, follow me."

And that's how the duo made their way back towards Sumnom Woods and into it's sacred cavern of where the Zeekeeper could be summoned.

Bedsmith followed the pi'illo master until they came to the main hall.

"Wait here," he commanded and left the bed maker to float steadily at the entrance. Five minutes later, he returned with a medium-sized slab of stone that was carved into the shape of a heart and dyed deep red.

"Put this over your heart and give it to your valentine." he handed Bedsmith the heart. "The stone will transform when your feelings are true."

Bedsmith took the heart, it was as light as a snowball.

"Thank you!" he tucked it into his right pocket. "Bedsmith is forever in your debt!"

"Alright then." the pi'illo master went back to his post.

Bedsmith hummed a cheery tune all the way back towards his shop.

Back at the castle, the pi'illos were setting-up decorations with the tourist staff. They lifted-up heart-shaped banners and glittering pink cardboard plates that were also in the shape of hearts.

Everything would soon be ready for the party.

Dreambert sat in his room, reading another file named 'The Tribe of Darkness'. He was so absorbed in it that he didn't notice the large bouquets of flowers being rolled into his room, making him look like he was in a patch of wild flowers.

The group whom had delivered the flowers stared at the prince.

"Shouldn't we tell him?" whispered one to his coworker.

"Nah," said coworker replied and finished wheeling the last batch of flowers into the room. When he was finished arranging them the two exited the now good-smelling room.

Ten minutes later, Dreambert sniffed. It smelled quite nice in here.

He put down the file and looked around the room, he was amazed at what he saw. Every flower he could imagine of in every color had flooded the room, how long had he been reading? Probably about five files give or take, he was, in fact, a fast reader.

Dreambert floated out of his seat and made a three-sixty, yup he sure was surrounded by them.

He floated over the newly made meadow in his room and peered into each bud, examining the fresh nature.

Dreambert floated back down to his seat and put his hands on his forehead. It wasn't necessarily a bad gift, the prince really did love it, but where was he going to keep this collection? He had to live in this room sometime.

Dreambert thought, maybe Valentine's Day was also about giving flowers to the people you admired? To test this theory he picked up one of the bouquets and found a tag with pi'illo writing attached to it. He read 'Thank you for looking out for us Prince!'.

He lifted his eyebrows in surprise and read the next tag, in English this time, 'Hope you're doing well! -Starlow'.

Dreambert smiled, it felt nice to be appreciated.

An hour later, the main hall was in the highest point of the Valentine's Day party.

The entire pi'illo population was there, not wanting to miss their first Valentine experience. Apparently every single one of them had given and received a valentine from each other, giggling every time a valentine was exchanged.

Only about ten percent of the staff had arrived, some had been given valentines by the pi'illos or were just there to take a look on things for Broque. Even the Pi'illoper was there, trying to earn his valentines by giving out all of his last-minute creations.

Our attention now must be focused on a section of the floor on the left corner of the room where a circle of pi'illos sat cross-legged on the floor. They giggled amongst themselves as they brought Eldream and Bedsmith to sit down with them.

"What's going on?" asked Eldream, trying to get into a comfortable position.

"We're playing a Valentine's Day game!" cried one of the pink pillow heads.

"Which game?"

"Truth or Dare!"

The elderly pi'illo put on a confused face, "Are you sure this is for Valentine's Day? We've actually played this game even before Antasma showed up."

A blue pi'illo spoke up, "Yeah! But we decided to add a theme to it!"

"It's the Romance theme!" Mega Low exclaimed.

Half of the union, besides Eldream and Bedsmith, shushed him.

Prince Dreambert then floated out of the corridor that led to his room and look around at the party.

"Prince! Prince!" the same pi'illos who had early shushed Mega Low waved over to him. "Sit down with us! Over here!"

They caught his attention and Dreambert floated over to them. "Yes? What may I help you all with?"

"Come play with us!" a pink one said.

"Yes! Come sit!" a blue one exclaimed.

"Well, alright." he sat down at the open space between Eldream and Bedsmith. "So, what is everyone playing?"

"Truth or dare!"

Dreambert shrugged, he remembered the game, "Alright."

The pi'illos giggled before a blue one pointed at another blue pi'illo, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth!" he squealed happily.

"Have you ever held hands with anyone?"

The regular and mega pi'illos giggled and Dreambert chuckled.

The blue one blushed, "Not really, well, except my mom." He looked up at the mega pi'illo, "Truth or Dare?"

"Hm," he thought, "dare."

"I dare you to eat a whole plate of those valentine cupcakes over at the table!"

"Okay," he floated back up and went over to the refreshments, without warning he picked up an entire plate of cupcakes and stuffed them all into his mouth wrapping and plastic included.

About a quarter of the room applauded while others were either grossed out or were starting to think that these pi'illos were monsters.

Mega Low sat back down in the circle and looked at a pink pi'illo, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth!" smart girl, she wasn't taking any thing crazy.

"Have you ever gotten lost somewhere where you don't usually get lost?"

"Um…" she thought, "yeah, I've actually have gotten lost in this room one time, it was pretty embarrassing."

She looked over at Dreambert, "Prince! Truth or dare?"

He thought, maybe he should do something different this one time, "Dare."

She squealed, "Seven minutes in Heaven! Do it! Do it now! With Bedsmith!"

"Wha-" shocked, he tried to reject but nearly the whole ring of pi'illos shoved him and Bedsmith inside of the most private custodial closet so fast that he must've blinked when they locked the door.

Dreambert pounded on the door, "Let me out!"

"You still have seven minutes to go!" a muffled pi'illo voice responded.

He huffed and sat down, as far away as he could from Bedsmith. Dreambert feared that he might not survive these next few minutes.

Bedsmith then got an idea, "Hey! Prince Dream-"

"Don't touch me." the prince said in a low voice.

Bedsmith stayed quite for a whole minute until he decided to speak again, "Bedsmith has a valentine for you!"

Dreambert turned to face him, curious.

The bed maker shuffled around his garments until he brought out the stone that pi'illo master had given him earlier today.

Dreambert recognized it, "Isn't that one of those true love gifts that brides and grooms would give each other during their weddings?"

Bedsmith stopped, looked down at the stone and squinted his eyes, he recognized it. Oh, he swore, when he got his hands on that pi'illo master.

Bedsmith blushed in embarrassment, "Oh, well, yes, but this is not a thing for a wedding. I have it especially for Valentine's Day."

"Really?" Dreambert raised an eyebrow and was now fully turned to face him.

"Yes!" Bedsmith quickly put the stone over his heart. It glowed a bright yellow that matched his clothes before it exploded into streamers and confetti.

There was no longer a grey stone but a red marble slab with white encrusted lettering reading 'Will you be my Valentine?' with purple streamers attached to the back of it.

He closed his eyes and handed it to Dreambert while looking away from him. Bedsmith felt Dreambert taking it, he waited for a reaction.

"Bedsmith…" the pi'illo prince breathed, "…it's amazing."

Never, in all of Bedsmith's life, had he ever had wanted to owe his life to a pi'illo master.

He looked back at Dreambert whom was examining his gift from within his hands. "Where did you get it?" Dreambert asked.

Bedsmith chuckled, still relieved, "Bedsmith knows things that the prince doesn't."

"Wow," Dreambert stopped examining the gift, "I wish that I could give you something."

"No need," Bedsmith smiled, "today has been a very good Valentine's Day for Bedsmith."

He then floated over to Dreambert and kissed him softly on the lips.

Bedsmith turned away to face the door, blushing, Dreambert sat there in shock for a few moments until he also followed Bedsmith's lead.

Dreambert hung his head, clearly embarrassed, "I'll let you nap on me."

Bedsmith was so happy that he snickered cheerfully, "Yay!"

~~~~~END

* * *

**Update time!**

**I will be taking down fics from my page next week (don't worry! this piece and Meant to Be will not be taken down!) so please read them before I delete them or contact me if you don't want some of them to be taken down. I'm going to make sure my Hetalia and Black Butler fic get taken down once and for all I swear.**

**Also, I will be posting another one-shot and a full-multi-chapter-new-mario-and-luigi-rpg story! #cuetheexcitement The oneshot will be about a crossover-ish thing with Dreambert and Bedsmith again (but not as a romantic thing) and will be based-off that part in Monster's University where they sneak onto Monsters Inc. and escape the police (Queen Luna makes a guest appearance!).**

**But now the new rpg fic is going to be about Antasma's return and Dreambert being kidnapped during his coronation ceremony to become the king. It's up to Mario and Luigi with Starlow again to try and rescue him! But, Antasma traps the team on an island where time has come to a stop and mysterious god-like beings called Celestial Spectrums have been entrapped in stone statues. The team has to unseal all the spectrums and escape the island before they can stop Antasma. **

**So I am going to need the utmost motivation to write this huge fic coming up! For it is going to be at least twenty long-written chapters for sure! So please send me all the support that you possible can! Updates will hopefully start next week and will be updated at least three times a week! I look forward to your enthusiasm!**

**For the record, the reason why this one-shot is late today was because I went to the Magna Carta exhibit at my Natural Science Museum adn then watched the latest PewDiePie and VenturianTale videos on youtube. (I'm still watching VenturianTales' video!)**

**Anyway, please have a good night and remember that Valentine's Day candy goes into huge discounts after Valentine's Day!**


End file.
